1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of automobiles and specifically to a wind, rock and bug deflector.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles travel in this day and age at increased speeds. As a vehicle travels faster, the more susceptible the vehicle is to debris such as rocks, flying insects or other bugs that stick to the front of a vehicle. Usually, these type of debris land on the hood or on the windshield. A vehicle's front hood and windshield are prone to nicks, scratches and denting from rocks, pebbles or other debris is kicked up from other vehicles and onto a vehicle's hood and windshield thereby causing damage. Flying insects or other bugs that stick to the front hood of a vehicle or windshield are a nuisance and are a safety hazard as a driver's view is obstructed.
The present invention relates to a wind, rock and bug defector that solves the above mentioned problems. The present invention serves to deflect oncoming wind, rocks and bugs and water by diverting the wind which is associated with rocks, bugs, water and other debris instead of heading for the hood and windshield of a vehicle, and diverts these nuisances up and away from the vehicle's body.